Visionary
by Master Lamp
Summary: They are sitting together, and there is one of those sparks that always comes with one of their moments. Chad/Sonny


**A/N: Hello people that love Chad/Sonny. Here is a Channy (I LOVE THAT NICKNAME ONZ) piece because I wanted to read one, but no one had written yet what I had in mind.**

**I hope it's not confusing, or at least too confusing- the italics are what is actually going on while Sonny is in her thoughts.**

**Like it, if you would.**

* * *

Visionary

Sonny is sitting on one of the concrete steps just outside the studio door of _So Random!_

Chad is also sitting on one of the concrete steps just outside the studio door of _So Random!_

They are sitting there, together, kissing.

Sonny does not know how the moment began, but she knows she wasn't anticipating it. She had been angry, she knows, and had run out off _So_ _Random's!_ set to plop down on the dirty steps and avoid everyone. She recalls being stood up for the first time by some boy she didn't even really know (and while she is in this moment with Chad, the boy seems even more vague and she doesn't even bother to think of his name, because right now it's just Chad, _Chad_, **_Chad_**), but she can remember -though no longer feels- the tears of frustration that were welling up in her eyes.

Sonny_ loves this kiss. It's the softest and sweetest thing she's ever felt._

But she thinks back (though she can barely think right now) and her memory reminds her that Chad was already outside of his studio in this space between Studios 2 and 3 (probably enjoying some alone time), eating the frozen yogurt that was in his hand. Sonny then recreates the scene in her mind when she sat down on the steps only a few feet away from Chad, and, completely uninfluenced by his presence, began to cry.

_Sonny feels Chad's long slender fingers intertwining with her own._

She can remember Chad making incredibly uncomfortable noises, and in an effort to make her put away the tears, him putting his hand on her head and awkwardly beginning to pet her, stopping when his hand got knotted up in her long hair, even more uncomfortable than before as he tried to disentangled his hand. She then remembers feeling his warm body heat on her cold side, and hearing him put down something that she figured was his cup of frozen yogurt.

_Sonny feels Chad pull just barley away, leaving only enough space between their lips for a supply of oxygen to be taken in, and she and he are in unison when they keep their eyes closed and rest their foreheads on each other's._

And while she is breathing, in some sort of vision she watches Chad telling her to forget about the boy (Sonny doesn't even care for someone else's name right now), and she sees herself thanking Chad for not laughing at her (she only now sees the irony in that; for she is the comedian where all problems are simply laughed off or laughed at, and he is the Drama King that is always watching (or causing) heartbreak and always remains serious about everything). And after her request was made reappeared the signature spark that always, _always_ comes with their moments (the moments themselves becoming things that now seem to have been happening more and more often as of late).

After that is the kiss, and Sonny doesn't need to work to remember it; there is no way she'd be able to _not _recall a single detail about it.

But once her train of thought comes to an end, she realizes she was just kissing Chad Dylan Cooper- _No, no_, she just kissed **Chad**. And when Sonny fully registers this, her eyes flutter open she smiles one of her widest smiles.

The millions of tiny wings fluttering in her stomach warm her, but they tickle too, so she leans away from Chad and she laughs, and laughs, and laughs, and since looking at Chad intensifies this wonderful feeling, Sonny doesn't look away.

Through her laughter, Sonny sees Chad's eyelids snap open, looking up at her, and because there is confusion and little bit of hurt in his eyes, Sonny beams and kisses him again.

* * *

**O k a y - d o k a y. If the kiss was really weird, because uh... people don't hold hands or something when they do it, sorry, but I wouldn't know because I'm a young elf and I've (OMG) NEVER BEEN KISSED (ONZ I IS LAME!).**

**review?**


End file.
